


the raven of manhattan

by avengstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ADD/ADHD Tony Stark, Identity Reveal, Major Original Character(s), Queer Character, Secret Identity, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark
Summary: “There was a new superhero roaming the streets of Manhattan. Tony was certain of this solely because the navy clad motherfucker had jumped on scene during an Avenger’s turned Free-For-All Brawl. In Tony’s opinion the Avengers had had everything under control, but whatever. Maybe the new guy was just itching to get his hands dirty. Either way, The Raven Of Manhattan had been getting a lot of media attention. The media hasn’t been able to uncover the man’s identity, but Tony is not the media.”Alternately, Tony calls out one Adam J. Fischer.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi so, i made an oc and i absolutely fell in love with him. i have a list of cool facts about him if any of you want it. any comments would be grand, i'd love to know what you all think. any interaction with the fic is appreciated!!

There was a new superhero roaming the streets of Manhattan. Tony was certain of this solely because the navy clad motherfucker had jumped on scene during an Avenger’s turned Free-For-All Brawl. In Tony’s opinion the Avengers had had everything under control, but _whatever_. 

Maybe the new guy was just itching to get his hands dirty. Either way, The Raven Of Manhattan had been getting a lot of media attention. The media hasn’t been able to uncover the man’s identity, but Tony is not the media.

Two days after the fight Tony got to work. He had J.A.R.V.I.S. run voice recognition from the recording on Tony’s suit. He even did measurements of Marksman’s lower jaw, no way in hell was he going to let this man slip away. If the guy wanted to push his way into Avenger’s business, Tony was going to know who he was dealing with. 

A few hours after cross-referencing various databases, Tony had a result. The Raven Of Manhattan was none other than Adam J. Fischer. He was born on August 23rd, 1992 to James and Rosalia, the two having moved to the States from Germany. Tony missed a meal researching what he could about Adam, he needed to come up with a plan. The man was a business lawyer in Manhattan currently working at Castle’s Law Firm. The world didn’t know Tony as a genius for lack of a reason. Tony was certain that his plan was brilliant. 

“JARVIS, can you ask Pepper to come to the lab?”


	2. can we get antonio's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pepper, honey, darling, light of my life,” Tony drawled as Pepper entered the lab. “I have a wonderful idea, but to act upon my genius I need you to be the Queen on the board.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADAM ENTERS THE CHAT god i love him

Adam was certain that he would never stop beating himself up for this. His massive crush on Tony Stark was going to be his downfall. He has gone through so much shit but this, this will be what does him in. “Beta, I am a fucking fool.” Adam whined, gesturing to the blue beta fish swimming leisurely around its tank. “The Raven Of Manhattan is a mouthful, you have to agree with me there. But, Marksman? What was I thinking? My combat style is hand to hand!” Adam continued to wave his arms around while reliving the horrendous moment. Sure he had proven to be an asset to the team, and he hadn’t said much other than the impromptu superhero name, but that alone was enough to make the battle a disaster. Actually, in hindsight, it was good for a first big gig. 

“It’s fine. Everything is fine.” Adam reassured himself and his scaled companion before getting up to go to the fridge. He opened it and surveyed the contents, despite knowing that nothing’s changed considering he hasn’t gone shopping. He grabbed a yogurt and a juice box, finishing both before getting dressed for the day. 

Adjusting his tie he smiled at the mirror. Showtime, baby. Adam may have only been at Castle’s for a year and a half now, but he very quickly climbed the ranks. Having a Bachelor in Business Administration led Adam to focusing mainly on business law. He helped with many contracts and scandals. However, Adam found himself well versed in civil rights law as well. Whenever a protest broke out he offered his services to bail out the protestors who fell victim to power-hungry bastards. 

—— 

“Pepper, honey, darling, light of my life,” Tony drawled as Pepper entered the lab. “I have a wonderful idea, but to act upon my genius I need you to be the Queen on the board.” 

Pepper averted her eyes from Tony to one of the displays lit up around the lab. Adam J. Fischer. “Is this what you’ve been doing?” Pepper asked, stepping closer to the screen to get a better read. “Researching a business lawyer?” 

“Not just any business lawyer,” Tony confirmed “The Raven Of Manhattan.” Pepper scoffed but couldn’t fault him for this, she’d long gotten used to the existence of heroes and supposed that a new one should have some semblance of guidance. “How about I have JARVIS order us some takeout, and you tell me about this big plan of yours after you agree to eat?” Tony rolled his eyes but relented anyway. “Fine.” 

“Brilliant. JARVIS will you get us our usual from Antonio’s?” 

“As you wish, Ms. Potts.” 

“Now,” Pepper began, tapping two fingers against the side of Tony’s head. “Tell me what you’ve got going on in there.” 

Tony immediately lit up, inhaling dramatically before launching into the explanation of his plan. “So, he’s a business lawyer, right? And what do we own but one of the greatest companies in the _world? _I say you call him and propose that he help us with Legal. A scandal. A contract. I don’t know, you have creative liberty here. Either way, I highly doubt that he’d turn down a consultation.”__

__Pepper tapped her chin in contemplation, letting out a hum to keep Tony in suspense. “Email me his file and I’ll draft something up.”_ _

__“On it, boss.” Tony grinned and sent Pepper everything he’d gathered about Adam. “Let me know how things go. But for now?” Tony clapped his hands together, “Antonio’s!”_ _


End file.
